For you
by KikiChanKiho
Summary: Kaname falls for Zero and Zero falls for Kaname. Zero doesn't know he is a hunter and Kaname a vampire. KanameXZero


**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**

**Some of the characters are quiet not in character in the story**

**BoyXboy. Don't like it don't read it.**

_Little Kaname was trying to get some sleep. He turned from one side to another to another trying to get some sleep but an hour later he still found him self awake. He blinked his beautiful brown eyes and got off his bed. He exited his room and knocked on the door just in front of his room. It was his parents room. After a while the door was opened by his mom._

_"What's wrong hun?"_

_"I can't sleep. Tell me a story. Come on" Kaname held his mother's hand and pulled her towards his room._

_"Alright I'm coming" She smiled and caressed his silky brown hair. They both went to Kaname's room._

_"Once upon a time there was there was a great hero. His name was Daisuke. He was the one who established peace between Vampires and Hunters. He was a strong and brave hunter. He came out during full moon nights to hunt evil vampires. If you're naughty Kaname you too shall be hunted by him."_

_"No! Kaname shall behave."_

_"I know you will. Now the story. One night when the moon was full and round. The wind was mild and the sky clear. Daisuke met Misheru, a pureblood vampire. They fell in love in the first sight. Misheru was fascinated by Daisuke's silver locks and Daisuke loved Misheru's dark brown hair. It was because of Misheru that Daisuke realized not all vampires were bad and not all of them were meant to be hunted. So for the sake of their love Daisuke established peace between Vampires and hunters."_

_"But why isn't there any peace now?"_

_"That is because the peace was disrupted by an evil vampire. His name was Hiroshi" Juuri turned to look at her son. He was asleep bu now. It was such a peaceful sight to see the serenity in Kaname's face. She caressed his hair._

_"You too I believe will grow up and be a true vampire king and establish peace again between vampires and hunters." Juuri kissed her son on the forehead and turned off the lights. "Good night, Kaname" she said and closed the door._

* * *

The moon was full and round. The wind was mild and the sky clear. It was just like the night in the story Kaname heard years ago. He was supposed to be in the class but he simply skipped because he for some reason wanted to be outside. He sat on the grass and gazed at the stream, sparkling because of the moon's reflection. He listened to the leaves rustle in the cool breeze. He laid down on the ground trying to absorb the serenity of the night. The stars were simply beautiful.

Suddenly he heard something move in the bushes. He thought it was one of those day class girls but what came out of the bushes made his jaws drop. I-It was Daisuke. Kaname didn't know how to react. So he simply bowed to the great hunter. In his confusion he didn't realise the fact that Daisuke should have been dead by now.

"Oh great hunter I feel highly honoured that someone as great as you paid a visit to me. I am Kuran Kaname. I am the Vampire prince. Please tell me how I can help you." The 'great hunter' only fell to the ground laughing until he couldn't breath anymore. He looked at Kaname mockingly with his lilac eyes.

"Hunter? Vampire? You seem to be a madman or are you playing some prank on me? I'll tell everyone about you. I'll tell them that you are a madman" said the silver haired male. Now Kaname couldn't be more dissapointed. How could he mistake some big mouthed stupid kid for Daisuke.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kiryuu Zero and I'm not a kid. I'm 15. Now don't tell me you have visual defects that you mistook me for... what was it?" Zero fell on the ground laughing again. The kid was really getting on Kaname's nerves.

"Why are you here? I've never seen you around and I don't think you study here."Kaname said greatly annoyed.

"Oh! I'm joining tomorrow and I just came to see my new school. I didn't know I would meet a madman."

"First thing my mind is in perfect condition and secondly you're not supposed to here at this time of the night."

"Why? I won't get attacked by a vampire you know." Zero said mocking Kaname.

"Go home or I'll tell Cross to call your parents" Kaname said in a dead serious tone.

"You mean Headmaster Cross? I'm off. Good bye Vampire guy. See ya!" The silverette dissappeared happily into the bushes thinking how Kaito and Ichiru would react to his story. They would probably laugh their heads off.

Kaname went back to the moon dorms and met the vice dorm president and his best friend, Takuma.

"Where have you been?" he asked worried.

"Just met an annoying brat and busied myself getting rid of him." Secretly Kaname admired the cheerfullness of the kid he met. He was looking forward to see the kid tomrrow if what the kid said was true.

"We were really worried when you suddenly went missing. Don't ever do that!" Takuma said. Kaname nodded absently.


End file.
